Sana Stripped
by Necko-San
Summary: I cowrote this with my friend , Mitty. Akito and Sana are now eigth graders. Rei and Asako keep getting caught, Sana get's an accidental part in a dirty film, and so much more crazy encounters happen. Read this! It's hilarious. So far everybody I had read
1. Sana Stripped

Sana Stripped

_A Kadoka Fan Fiction by Neck-San & Mitty_

"Hello! I'm Sana Karate and I'd like to tell you the real way me and Akito got together." Soon after that Naozumi appeared. "No! Sana I will not accept that fact! I'll get you back! I love you!"

"Come on you're embarrassing me," said Sana fiercely. "Fuka! Come on over and Ayuda me!

Fuka walks by Sana with a mad look on her face. Sana is surprised by this.

"Sana! I am not speaking to you. Akito was suppose to stay with-, hey aren't you Naozumi?"

"Uh yeah I am. Hey you know you really have beautiful eyes," he replied.

"So do you! They're so blue."

"Hey do you want to ride in my limo?"

Naozumi points the limo that popped out from no where.

"Sure "

Naozumi and Fuka left, leaving Sana in the dust. Sana was and angry and shouted "Hey! Come back and clean my face!" Aktio came towards Sana and handed her a blue handkerchief.

"Here," he said.

"Akito? What the hell?"

"Okay, fine don't look so happy to see me. What happened to everybody?"

"Well the kind of ditched me, (Idea) but you can be my co-star instead!"

"Uhm well-"

Before he knew it Sana grabbed Akito and threw him on a chair and started to explain her script.

"You must Aki. Okay the story goes: I'm a lovely woman in her 20's and you're delivering my mail to my door!

Akito interrupted Sana before she could finish.

"Sana that's not it."

"How do you know," she replied.

"Okay so you're in a porno?"

Akito pointed to the title of the script _Sana Stripped._ (We spoofed it from the title of Christina Aguilera's CD "Stripped".) Sana then busted out, "What! I didn't agree to this! REI!" A bit after Sana's screaming Rei and Asako walked out straightening their clothes.

"Arghhh! It's elementary school all over again! . ," blurted Sana.

"Hope you guys used protection," replied Akito.

"Why Rei? You tainted the studio!"

Asako said, "I don't know what you're talking about" and left.

"Sana what was it," said Rei with an irritated voice, trying to suppress this memory of what just happened.

"Oh yeah! Rei (face becomes serious) did you sign me up for a porno?"

Rei take the script from her hands and read the title.

"No! What is this?" Rei then hugged Sana "They can't do this to my Sana!"

"Hey when did Akito leave?"

Rei and Sana look at the empty chair where Akito was sitting on before. Later Akito walks in with the script writer, Mr. Watanabe. Mr. Watanabe was a middle aged, short, fat, and round man who wore a pair of spectacles which had a noticeably strong prescription.

"This guy is Mr. Watanabe. He wrote the script," said Akito.

Mr. Watanabe then spoke," I think you have matured enough to do this Sana. In one year you have blossomed into a very attractive young lady. EEEE HEEE HEEE (Perverted Laugh XD).

Akito and Rei were both very angry with him and punched Mr. Watanabe in the stomach in unison.

"Pervert! Don't talk about my Sana that way! Pttt (spit wad)," said Akito and Rei.

"How flattering guys, but Mr. Watanabe go on with your story," said Sana.

"Yeah let's go on with the story that doesn't make sense," replied Akito.

The studio guy then jumped in the conversation, "Hey you guys, this is all live."

"WHAT?" Sana yelled. "I was going to do this porno live?"

"Hey guys, fellow crew members of the studio. Let's quit working for this perverted, dirty old man known as Mr. Watanabe. None of his stories make sense and he also lied to our beloved Sana," said the same studio guy.

"Yeah! Also that bastard only pays us $1.26 an hour! Let's go to the studio next door. They pay more than minimum rage. They asked us yesterday to start working there! Let's go!" said the second studio guy. All the other studio guys shouted, "Yeah let's go!"

Six minutes later everybody left and Mr. Watanabe was passed out on the floor. Sana, Rei, and Akito were still on stage. Sana looking at the camera said, "Hey you guys! You all have been punked! Let's go!" Sana then punches the camera causing it to go off air and they make for a quick escape. The awkwardly left the studio and Rei was driving Sana and Akito to the mall in Osaka.

"Okay guys I'll come back at eight. Oh and Sana," said Rei.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Next time I'll look closer."

"I'll let it pass this time, I guess Asako was distracting. Well, go back, you probably want to finish it off with her. Later."

"Bye."


	2. Survey

"So Sana," said Akito.

"That was a real crazy day huh?"

"Yeah it was."

Akito and Sana later went to a Mexican restaurant where they talked and enjoyed each other's company. When they finished they walked down to the park across the street. There they found a bench to sit on and gazed into one another's eyes.

"Sana, I love you"

"I love you too"

They gave each other big hugs.

"Sana," said Akito.

"Yes," Sana replied dreamily.

"You smell like crap."

"What? (slap) Akito you jerk! You'll never change!"

"Well I would too if a bird crapped on me."

Sana looked up and saw a bird fly away from the tree above her.

"AHH! You stupid bird! Akito what will I do?"

"It's okay Sana I'm here for you."

"Akito I'm so embarrassed. If someone sees me and takes a picture it'll be all over the tabloids!"

"Hey I left my bike here the other day. I'll take you home, here put my sweater over you're head."

Akito rode Sana to safety like the time before when her mother came out with the book _My Daughter and I_. While at home Sana washed her hair and Akito turned on the T.V. just in time to see the replay of the show when they were in the studio. 'I look terrible on T.V.,' thought Akito 'but not as bad as Rei and Asako. Man I can't believe this happened like two hours ago. Hmmmm what? I see somebody in the background. Who? Oh well… I'm sure we'll find out later.'

"Alright Akito, I'm clean, dressed and I gave Rei a call, well a voice mail but it's all the same. He's probably "distracted" still," Said Sana.

"I was just remembering he used to be your gigolo."

"That was so sixth grade Hamaya, and I thought I was in love."

"You're such a moron."

"Akito you're the real- oh my god."

"What?" said Akito in a concern way.

"I just realized both of us haven't changed really. I mean our bodies yeah, but our minds."

"Yeah, you're body has changed a lot. Mr. Watanabe may be a perv but he was right."

"Akito!"

"Ha."

"Hey you laughed. I must be a moron, but I'll keep being your moron"…..'Cause I want to see you smile.' "You know, you have "blossomed" to Akito. I'm lucky to have a _man _like you. With your six pack and black belt."

"Sana, it's six…………….. Sixth degree black."

"What? You cocky bastard! Errr…… I'm going to the kitchen. It'll keep me from saying things I might regret."

"Make me a sandwich Sana."

"UP YOURS AKITO!"

"Five……four…….three…..two……."

"What kind?"

"Turkey."

Akito continued, "SANA DON'T COME IN HERE! WAIT YOU SHOULDN'T!"

Sana walked in from the kitchen, "What? AHHHHHHHH! EWWWWWW!"

On the T.V. someone was playing a tape on the air of Asako and Rei doing it.

The T.V.: Welcome back to Asako Stripped by Mr. Watanabe!

"That perv hired a guy to record them!" said Akito.

"How do you know again?" replied Sana.

"When they played our recording earlier today I saw some guy in the background with a camera. I knew something would connect."

"Ha ha at least it wasn't me."

"Yeah this is way more interesting."

"You perv! Stop looking!"

"What?"

"That's Rei and Asako…………..stop looking at Asako!"

Sana turned of the T.V. and called Rei's cell, but he still didn't answer. They heard a scream. Seconds later Asako walked out of Rei's room.

"I cannot believe this!" she said.

"Well at least the ratings were up and you got more offers," replied Rei.

"Yeah! For PORNO MAGAZINES!"

"Well better than getting nothing."

"Shut up!"

(We're sorry kids the rest is a little too colorful to be written, just imagine.) Just outside listening were Akito and Sana.

"I didn't think she knew such interesting language," said Akito.

"What do you mean Aki, I thought they were just getting it on," said Sana.

"Hmph…..probably."

The next day in the morning Ms. Kurata asked Rei to get the paper. "Yes M'am," he responed. Rei opened the door and saw the head line on the paper: "How Small Is Rei's Man?" Rei continued reading and ran into Sana's room when she was in the middle of changing.

"Rei you pervert! If you're that desperate run to ASAKO!"

"After her reading this I don't think so, as a matter of fact, I should call her."

"Why?"

"To ask if what they're publishing is true!"

"Rei you perv…. You can't just ask her something like that?

"Wait how do you know?"

"Internet," said Sana quickly.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Ms. Kurata then shouted, "SANA! NAOZUMI IS AT THE FRONT DOOR FOR YOU!"

Rei then said running down stairs, "M'am, did you think he saw the tape?"

"Yeah but he probably changed it once you and Asako came on….. well that's what I did anyway."

At the front door Sana saw Naozumi with flowers and his legendary trumpet. He really looked nervous as he saw the video of Rei and Asako and how it was really suppose to be her and him.

"Don't worry about it Nao, luckily Akito pointed it out to me," said Sana cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I do feel kind of bad for Rei. I mean did you see what they are writing about him? About how small his man is, as a matter of fact, they're taking a survey on it."

"What how could they? Those perverted press people and their flashy camels (means cameras)."

After two hours of blowing off steam and throwing a brick, two dirt wads, and a chair aimlessly in the air she decided she would call Akito and tell him about the survey. First she called the newspaper people.

"Hello? Uhm… this is Sana Kurata and I was just wondering about the survey. What was the percentage?"

"Wel Miss Kurata the percentage was 2 big, 96 small, and 2 undecided," relied the phone guy.

"Yeah I had a feeling it was going to be around there. Thank you."

"It's an honor Miss Kurata, bye."

Sana then called Akito.

"What," said Akito (that's how he answers phones).

"Hey Akito, it's me Sana!"

"Yeah?"

"Naozumi came over!"

"And?"

"We had one hell of a time, it involved sex, chairs, and dirt!."

"What?"

"Yeah we were talking about the show on Rei and Asako."

"Oh what a relief." (thought it was something else.)

"Yeah, Naozumi told me they had a "How Small is Rei's Man" survey. So I called and they said, 2 big, 96 small, and 2 undecided."

"Did you tell Rei?"

"I don't think I should tell him. He gets but hurt about that stuff. One time I saw him nude and-"

"What?"

"What I said, I saw him naked once and he got all scared about it, oh that must be Rei, gotta go!"

"Bye."

Akito thought 'stupid Sana! Maybe I should talk to Rei about keeping thing covered. First I want to eat. How 'bout a banana? Eww no (shiver)….. no banana's for now. I'll just go to Sana's I'm sure she has no man parts in her fridge.


	3. Home Alone

It was nine-forty-six p.m. when Akito arrived at Sana's. "Akito I didn't expect you here!" said Sana opening the door.

"Fine don't look so happy to see me _again._" replied Akito.

"No, no, come in. Ya hungry?"

"Glad you asked. I didn't get to have that turkey sandwich. At my place there are too many aphrodisiacs."

"Okay, I'll make you something so delicious you'll-"

"Yeah whatever just make it."

"How rude you jerk!"

Sana then hit Akito with the toy mallet.

"Okay fine, _please make me a sandwich._"

"That's more like it." (Later) "I'm done," shouted Sana.

Sana set a huge plate in front of Akito. It had a triple Decker turkey sandwich with potato salad and fried noodle, and Akito's favorite food: (drum role please) SUSHI!

"Enjoy my precisions!" said Sana who meant provisions. Akito ate and ate until he was satisfied which was when the whole plate was finished.

"How'd you like it?" asked Sana.

"I don't hate it."

"As you always say Akito."

"Sana………. (voice becomes lower)…thanks."

"Sure thing Aki-Kun."

Not surprising, Asako walked out in Rei's shirt.

"You guys get at it like rabbits," said Akito.

"Don't you and Rei know ever, I mean NEVER do it when people are around? . " responded Sana.

"Uhm… yeah. Asako you might want to button up that shirt a bit more," said Akito blushing.

"Yeah, your cleavage is showing!" added Sana.

"Sorry, you're right. REI!" shouted Asako.

After a while Rei came out with Asako's silky rode.

"This is awkward," said Rei.

"AHHH! Tell my mom I'm going to Akito's. I'm sure there aren't any horn dogs there." informed Sana slamming the door.

"It's fine Sana, I'd rather not be near Rei and Asako either," said Akito

"Uhm Sana, now that we are on the subject. How did you see Rei naked?" asked Akito.

"Well it's a funny story, not really actually, but I'll tell ya. It happened to me on the last day of seventh grade. Rei just got out of the shower so the water was off. That way you can't tell anyone is in. The nimwitt forgot to lock the door. So I open the door and there he was, naked. But it's OK 'cause he saw me naked too."

"The same day?" asked Akito in astonishment.

"No, it was two days ago."

"What?"

"It was when the paper came out, he was worried and ran in when I was changing my bra."

"Wait, I need a minute to take this all in."

"Come to think of it, Naozumi saw me naked too. I think he barged in during dress rehearsals or a commercial."

"I want you."

"Don't get perverted on me Aki."

"Hmm."

"What did you just touch?"

"Nothing, listen it's late. Why don't we just go tot sleep. Here put this on…." Akito handed Sana a gown. "….It's my sister's PJ's."

"It's a bit flashy, but I guess it'll do.

Akito slept on the couch while Sana took over his room. Sana thought 'Okay it's just his room. I've been hee plenty of times. So far so good, I see no porn. Wait what's this? Ewwww…..it's a rancid sandwich!'

"What the-" said Akito finding Sana with him on the couch in the morning. 'Well she does look peaceful and I don't want to wake her up. I'll just go back to sleep.' So Akito put his arm over her back and feel asleep. Eventually Sana did wake up. 'Wow I'm still on Akito (that sounds wrong) what time is it? 6:45 a.m. and his family is still not here.'

Sana then spoke out loud, "Akito wake up!" She kisses him and then gets into it.

"Mmmm….mmm…mana?" murmured Akito not being to speak by Sana's compulsive kissing.

"Ooops," said Sana. "Hey Akito, where's your sister and Dad?"

"Oh yeah I forgot. My dad is on a business convention and my sis is on a school trip. They both'll be here tomorrow."

_(Authors Interruption)_ Ooooo Akito I wonder what will happen next, you dog you.


	4. Boom Boom Boom, I want you in my room

Back in the Kurata house Rei and Ms. Kurata were having a talk.

"M'am do you think Sana should stay at Akito's for so long?" asked Rei.

"Well I trust Sana. She did need a break from here. It's very hard to see your past lover do it over and over again with somebody else," replied Ms. Kurata.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing at all, Rei. I'm going to go now."

Ms. Kurata left riding a turtle. 'She doesn't mean Sana might still not be over what happened.' thought Rei. 'Well she did seem very upset earlier. I would too if I found out someone was having relations when you're just a room away. Hmmmmm….. Sana. She has been becoming more beautiful every day. She's practically reached Asako. Sana: a priceless jewel. Wait! Eww no. I'm a pervert, no way. Sana is an eighth grader. She's not even close to my age. Sana is also over me, case closed.'

Later Rei came to meet Asako for lunch.

"Hey Rei, you're late. You were supposed to meet me here twenty minutes ago." informed Asako.

"Yeah sorry, my head has been somewhere else, heh."

"Hmmm…"

"Well come on let's eat! I'm starving!"

Asako knew something wasn't wrong. She could see the nervousness in Rei eyes. Under his too happy face something was hiding beneath it. 'But what,' thought Asako. The sad part of it was that Rei knew Asako knew.

"Asako, aren't you hungry. Dig in!" asked Rei.

"Rei, are you cheating on me?"

"No. Of course not."

"Then tell me what you're hiding!"

"I can't tell you right now, but everything will be alright, I promise."

Rei saw the worried ness on Asako's expression.

"Just trust me Asako," he said.

"If you say so Rei. Well I am hungry. I will eat! I trust you, but I do blame myself a bit. We need a break, you know space. We have been with each other twenty-four-seven. It won't be the end of our relationship, just a three day thing. My friends are missing me, like I miss them. Plus it'll give you time to clear your mind about whatever the hell it is that's making you act so strange."

"I totally agree Asako."

"So it's on?"

"Absolutely. Check please!"

Back at the Hayama's, Sana and Akito decided to rent movies and buy popcorn.

"I want to watch my movie first," said Sana.

"Sana that's a chick flick. Let's watch mine first," replied Akito.

"First I want to cry, and then get an adrenalin rush. I love your movie, it has cool Kung-Fu moves, but let's watch Castaway. I know it's an American movie and you hate reading sub-titles but too bad."

"Fine, as long as I have my extra butter popcorn. These two are mine and those are yours."

"Ready" I'm going to press play."

"Go ahead. I'm ready."

_(After the movie)_

"Oh my god! WILSON! That was such a sad movie! Tom Hank's performance was breath taking. Hey Akito, are you crying?" shouted Sana.

"No! Anyways, he was alone for so long. I couldn't help but think of myself."

"That's all over now. You're fine and everybody is closer now."

"Yeah well, above all that movie sucked."

"What? B-b-but you were crying! I saw you! You looked like you were so into it!"

"Yeah, because I was looking for an excuse to make out during the movie."

"Oh really?" said Sana in a flirtatious way.

"Yeah, want to?"

"Well………" said Sana playing along. "…… NO!"

She then hit him once more with her toy mallet.

"You pervert! Can't you be sensible for one damn moment? Kissing monster!"

"Kissing monster? I wouldn't make out with a flat chick like you anyways!"

"Kissing monster!"

"Flatsy!"

"I'm leaving you jerk!"

However just after she left Akito got behind her then closed and locked the door. He got closer and started making out with her.

"Akito….mmm..mmm- Aki" mumbled Sana.

Sana and Akito worked their way to the couch and fell. That's when she realized Akito was on top of her. She was about to tell him to get off because his hand was slipping up her dress but then Mr. Hayama came walking in.

"Uhm…." Said Mr. Hayama's in shock. "…. I-I-I'm sorry. I'll come back later." He turned away for two seconds and came back. "Oh by the way Akito, when Sana leaves we are going to have a talk." He left and Akito and Sana were silent.

" That was weird," said Sana.

"Yeah, kind of makes me wish hadn't come in that exact moment. And you! (Glare) Why didn't you stop me?"

"I was going to! And hey, don't try to pin this all on me! You had no business going up there anyway!"

"It was in the heat of the moment!"

"I don't call that being in the heat of the moment! YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE PROTECTION!"

"Well it's not like I was going to do it anyway."

"I think I'll stay and see your dad yell at you. I need a good laugh!"

Akito then turned into his cheetah form.

"Oh sweet Sana. How do you know I won't rape you."

Sana gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"Yeah you're right. I need a woman with real milk unlike you."

"Pervert. I'm leaving!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Sana slammed the door and left. 'Damn she bugs me, stupid Sana.' Thought Akito.

"Oh Akito," said Mr. Hayama in a bit of a seduced way. While saying this there was an anime twinkle in his eye. Akito gulped.

Mean while at Sana's place.

"Hey Sana, how was you're night at Akito's?" asked Ms. Kurata.

"Terrible! We almost had sex!" replied Sana.

"What!"

Rei fell over, hearing this. Rei interrupted, "Sana, did he touch anywhere personal?"

"You're damn right he did. Probably would have gone more if Mr. Hayama hadn't come."

At that point Rei starting crying saying my, "Oh my dear sweet Sana. Why!"

"That Hayama. Listen Sana, I want you to go back." Said Ms. Kurata.

"M'am, with all do respect, but are you out of you're damn mind?"

"Rei get that stick out of your ass. Now Sana, go back and settle things okay. You and Akito care for each other so go back and take care of the situation."

"But mom!" said Sana.

"Sana, I said GO BACK."

"Uh…… FINE!"

Back at the Hayama's. Akito's dad was giving him the talk! When Sana walked in unannounced and grabbed Akito to the next room….. which was accidentally the bathroom.

"Thank god," said Akito.


	5. Kiss

"Listen Akito, we need to talk about earlier." Said Sana.

"Okay, whatever I'm sorry. I'll respect you or whatever. Just tell my dad we won't do that again."

"Why?"

"He's giving me the talk."

"Well you deserve every bit of it you pervert."

"Please Sana. I couldn't control myself. It was those damn hormones. I knew better. My mind telling no, but my body was going, yes! Yes! YES!"

Mr. Hayama heard these "yes's" and became frightened. He opened the door right away only to see Sana and Akito innocently talking.

"Alright Akito. Mr. Hayama," said Sana. "Akito and I were just talking about earlier, uhm you see, it was just a once in a childhood thing. I mean teenage hood. It won't happen again, I promise. Well not until four years at least."

"Okay Sana, I believe you." replied Mr. Hayama.

"Hey, you weren't listening to me." shouted Akito.

"Well Akito, you're different. See Sana, never trust a male to tell the truth about that kind of stuff. Just a little advice incase you have a son of your own later. Seeing what happened, it could be next year!"

"Hey!" said Sana and Akito.

"I'm kidding. Sana, stay as long as you like. I know nothing happened last night."

"What makes you so sure," said Akito.

"I checked the sheets with that dark light thingy. Well Ja Ne."

"I don't know what was crazier, the whole Sana Stripped thing, Rei and Asako playing leap frog, or today," said Sana.

"I know."

"Akito, why are you looking at me that way? Akito, no! Your dad is in the next room. Get away form me you eroi no hito!"

"Okay, whatever. Let's go to Wasaki's Sushi Place."

"Yeah sure. There are always people there."

"Why does that matter?"

"Well that way they could catch you raping me cause I'm not playing leap frog with you!"

"Hmmmm… DAD ME AND SANA ARE GOING TO EAT OUT!"

"OKAY, COME BACK AT TEN OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO ALLIGATOR CRAP!" replied Mr. Hayama.

Sana took out her cell phone to call Rei, but found him outside the drive way.

"Rei, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. Need a lift somewhere?"

"Actually yeah. Take us to Wasaki's Sushi Place please!"

"Okay, Sana. I'll take you."

Rei looked at Akito and was trying to restrain himself not to hit him. In the car it became a bit awkward.

"Uhm… Sana, what did happen last night?" asked Rei.

"It was all explained." Replied Akito.

"Good, then you can tell me what the hell happened."

"Rei! The stick!" Sana interrupted.

"Sana maybe we should walk that guy scares me." Said Akito.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

They had Rei stop the car and walked away, they couldn't help but notice Rei's constant following them in the car.

'Hmph, gotta find a way to make him tick' thought Akito. 'He he that's a good one.' Akito then grabbed on to Sana's back, gave her a kiss, and said he loved her.

"Damn you Akito." Shouted Rei. "How dear you touch my beautiful Sana."

"Uhm Akito, you can let go of me anytime."

At the restaurant a thought had just occurred to Sana.

"Oh, Akito. There's something I have to tell you. See, I have to be in this commercial where I kiss Naozumi."

"What?" Akito broke his chopsticks from his tight grasp. "What kind of commercial is this?"

"Oh it's a new line of perfume, it's called Kiss. They thought it would be perfect to have two tanagers kiss in the commercial."

"Gee I wonder how Naozumi got the part."

_(Three weeks earlier………) _

Naozumi's manger came into his dressing room.

"I just heard that Sana is starring in a commercial where she has to kiss someone."

"Really? Who's the male actor?"

"They haven't decided yet. Do you want me to put a call in for you?"

Naozumi thought 'Finally, my chance to kiss Sana, its perfect!'

"Naozumi?"

"I'LL DO IT!"

_(Back at the restaurant) _

"Uhm… Akito, you don't look too well. Are you okay?"

"No everything is fine (evil glare)."

Akito thinking 'that bastard! He probably set this whole thing up.' Then Akito jumped from his seat and said "I'LL KILL HIM!"

"Uhm… check please!"

It was the next day and Naozumi and Sana were on set of the Kiss commercial.

"Hey, are you ready for the scene?" asked Naozumi.

"To be honest I don't know what kind of kiss they meant. What, a peck on the lips?"

"Nope. It's actually like a French kiss."

"What! I can't do that to Akito!"

"Sana this is your career. I'm sure he'll understand. It's not like you're cheating or anything."

"Okay, everybody ready?" asked the director. "Let's do the kissing scene now. Spray Sana with the perfume. Naozumi get ready to kiss Sana. ACTION!"

Before the actual kiss Sana kept on thinking 'Okay Sana remember it's just acting, not the real thing. It's acting, it's acting.' But just as she leaned forward she opened her eyes and pushed Naozumi away.

"Naozumi, I can't do it. Even if it is an act."

"Sana?"

"Sorry, I just can't kiss you thinking I would have betrayed Akito."

"Okay, well just pretend I'm Akito then."

Sana started thinking what Naozumi suggested and kissed him. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I did that. After the kiss Naozumi and Sana heard and saw a flash in the back of the bushes. "I finally have proof they're going out!" said the camera guy and he left.

"NO! We were doing a commercial! Come back here!"

"I'm sure Akito will understand."

"I know _he _would, but what about the rest of the world!"  (Being dramatic again).

Back at home Rei invited Asako over; he was going to tell her how he felt. The door bell rang and he answered it of course knowing it would be Asako. She was wearing a short black dress and a silver necklace.

"Ready to go Rei?"

"Uhm yeah, I made reservations at this beautiful Italian restaurant downtown."

At the restaurant Rei ordered spaghetti and Asako ordered duck (er I'm not sure if that's Italian, but if it's not, shut up anyway!)

"Asako, there's something I want to tell you."

Asako's thoughts: He probably is going to ask me to marry him!

"I want to tell you that…well you see. About Sana and I."

Asako's smile faded.

"What?"

"I know she's much younger, but I've fallen in love with her."

_(Moment of silence)_

"Check please." Said Asako.

"Asako, I know what I said hurt you, but you could at least say something back."

"Well there's not much to say to a child molester. I'm glad we broke up before U caught you."

"So you're not mad?"

"Hell yeah! I feel totally used."

Asako slammed the door and left, leaving Rei with the bill. 'Well at least I can go to Sana now. She gets back tomorrow!"

The next day Ms. Kurata asked Rei to pick up Sana at the airport. He accepted gladly.

"Sana, over here!"

"Hey, Rei. Long time no see."

"I love you!"

"That's nice, but I have Akito, the man that will always stand by me."

Meanwhile Akito saw the commercial and the tabloid. 'That's it, she's dead.' He grabbed his bike and rode to the airport. Once he was there he took Sana and went to the park and gave her a big French kiss.

"So there. Was I better than Naozumi?"

"No, he was much better."

THE END DAMMIT!

Mitty: Yeah Kitty! We finally finished the story!

Kitty: Yup, all thanks to me! .

Mitty: What? I finished it.

Kitty: Yeah, it only took like a week! Shows how dedicated you are!

Mitty: Shut up! It just takes a long time for me to write! HIENTI NO BAKA!

Kitty: Learn to spell! It's HENTAI! Anyways, you're very lucky to be my friend. I really enjoyed this story.

Mitty: Yeah, I enjoyed it too. Next time let's ditch school and pick up boys and make them read it! Hee Hee…

Kitty: I'm on the way down (like the song, Ryan Cabrera is super sexy! 3

Mitty: Let's go!

Kitty: Bust a move!


End file.
